The new cultivar is the product of chance discovery. The new variety originated as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation of the unpatented ‘Boston Blue Bell’ variety of Nephrolepis exaltata. 
The new variety was discovered by the inventor, Petrus de Boer, a citizen of the Netherlands, during Spring 2006 in a commercial greenhouse belonging to the inventor in Asten, The Netherlands. After identifying the new variety as a potentially interesting selection, the inventor continued confidential testing and propagation of ‘Green Delight’, assessing the stability of the unique characteristics of this variety.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Green Delight’ was first performed at a lab in Burgh-haamstede, The Netherlands, by tissue culture in May of 2011. Access to all plants was restricted, as plants were kept in a location that is not open to the public. Through subsequent propagation by tissue culture, multiple generations have been reproduced, which have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.